The Surgeon of Life
by akgrownrandi
Summary: Trafalgar Law takes notice of a cute lady, but wait...she's in labor! Will Trafalgar be able to help? One shot!


*****Alright, between writing my other fic, "Trafalgar's Story", I got another idea. Wouldn't it be funny and interesting to see our favorite Dark Doctor act as a temporary OB doctor? I think it would! I had so much fun writing this one shot! I hope you all like it as well! Rated M for explicit details, and some cussing.*****

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the Heart Pirate characters. I only own my OC! :)**

**6:00 AM**

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

_Fuck you_. I slam my fist down to silence the alarm clock. Rolling over onto my back I smack my parched lips together. _So thirsty! _I try to focus my eyes, slightly blinded from the light shining through my window. My left eye won't open from being crusted over with sleep. I continue lying on my back for a few seconds more; at least it felt like seconds, before the alarm clock screams at me once again. "Alright!" I yelled to the inanimate object.

I take a big breath in and rock side to side to gain some momentum before rolling myself to my side and pushing my body up with my arm. "Ugh. I don't think I can take much more of this," I say to myself staring down at the enormous watermelon shaped ball that is protruding from my abdomen._ Three weeks left, huh? _I get up onto my feet and shuffle groggily into the bathroom. Rubbing my eyes and staring at my reflection in the mirror, I let out a huge sigh. My shaggy hair is a whirlwind of a mess. About a half an inch of new growth peeking out from underneath my magenta tresses. I run my hand through, and start to regret ever laying my eyes on that evil mirror.

I bend down to turn on the water to the sink, making sure the temperature is at its coldest. I cup my hand underneath and drink. The icy liquid shocks my system into waking up. Cupping up more water, I begin splashing my face to wash away the crust that had been sealing my eye shut. As I wiped my face dry on the hand towel, I suddenly crouch down from a sudden tightening of my abdomen. The rock hard muscles surrounding the baby leave me breathless, but after a few minutes the contraction subsided. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. The doc had told me that those contractions were nothing to worry about. They were called Braxton-Hicks contractions. Not true labor, but a way a woman's body starts to prepare for the big day. After a few normal breaths, I stand up straight again. _Whew! They can sure knock you for a loop though!_

Not having enough energy to care about a shower, I just run some more water through my hair and tousle it out with some hair wax. Good thing my hair is naturally wavy, so I can get away with the messy look just fine! I pick up my silver jewelry sitting on a small pottery plate, and place it back into the hole that pierced my through my upper lip. I love how such a small piece of jewelry can liven up my face! I quickly brush on some black mascara to my eyelashes, and paint some clear gloss on my lips, and start to head toward my room again to get dressed. Ugh! The ball tightens up again. "Another one?" I ask myself. Regaining my breath again, I continue on toward my room.

I go over to my dresser where I had my clothes prepared out for myself. I huffed as I sat down on the bed to get my black leggings on. Bending forward is no easy task. Once I got them straightened out on my hips, I stare down and sigh in discontentment. A rip in the knee had somehow appeared there over night. Not caring, I continue to dress myself. I wear my purple tank top that was long enough to cover the giant pumpkin that is my belly. Over the top I wear my usual army green zip up hoodie, only it's too small to zip up now. I walk to the front door to put on my brown leather boots, and stare at them begrudgingly. It's not too hard to get them on. That's the easy part! It's those laces that mock me so! "Not even going to try!" I say aloud and then proceed to walk out the door to head out to work.

Thank goodness my job is only around the block! I arrive at the café' with just five minutes to spare. "Hi, Kat!" A boy of about sixteen years yells out to me. Josh is a cute kid, but a little slow at times. I wave back politely anyways, until another contraction strikes me again bringing my hands down to my knees. This one lasts longer, and starts to feel a bit painful this time. "Are you okay, Kat?" Josh asks with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a small cramp."

"Ok." His face tells me he doesn't believe me.

Gaining my composure back again I head into the back of the café' to get ready for work. I tie the brown apron around my waist, and start up the ovens and espresso machines. As I stand there waiting for them to warm up, I start feeling a bit nauseated. Okay, not a bit nauseated. A _lot_ nauseated. I quickly run to the nearest trash can before vomit projects out of my mouth. Josh, who had just came back to get a cup of coffee for a customer, saw me retching the last bit out of my stomach. "A-are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go home?"

I shook my head, "no. I'll be fine. I think I just …ate something bad last night. I'm starting to feel better now." I said putting on the sweetest smile I could force. Today was my day being manager to the family business while my grandfather takes the day off. I can't afford to go home right now. I drink a small cup of water, and grab my note pad, ready to start the day!

* * *

"Ugh. I'm starving! Thanks for letting us stop somewhere for a bite to eat, Captain." A man with a black hat with a yellow bill said as the group walked through the front door of the café'. A tall slender man with a white northern style fur hat and a black and yellow hooded sweater with a black smiley symbol took a chair out from a table gesturing to his friends where to sit. The two other men sat down next to him. The both of them were wearing white coveralls with the same smiley symbol on the left corner of their chest, and both were wearing a hat. The hats seemed like the only thing that differentiated them apart. Otherwise, you'd think they were brothers. A huge white bear in orange coveralls carried a long nodachi sword and was the last to sit down. Though he was a bear, he had mannerisms of that of a human. The few other customers that were there gave him weird looks. The man with the northern hat just stared back at the people; his gaze clearly letting them know to mind their own damn business.

The group sat politely waiting for some service. "Captain," the man with the green hat whispered to the man with the fur hat, "Look over there. That waitress has a nice butt. Don't you think?" The man casually glanced over and saw a woman standing over at another table taking their orders. She had her back turned toward them, so the men had the perfect view of the girl's derriere. _She does; indeed, have a nice looking ass. _He wouldn't make his observation known to the world, however. He glances away and decides to bring both arms back behind his head to relax and wait.

The two look-a-like men both start drooling and chatting about the girl in front of them. As the girl finished the customer's orders she pivots on her foot to make her way toward their table. The men that were drooling over the girl now had their jaws dropped in shock. "She's pregnant!" The man with the fur hat's eyes shifted a bit in surprise as well, but he maintained a cool expression. The lady walked up to the edge of the table with her enormous belly hanging out in front of them. She noticed the two men's expressions, "you know you can just take a picture if you want to keep staring!" The men stopped and straightened up in their seats. The man with fur hat just chuckled.

"Would you guys like some coffee?" She asked.

"Yes. We'll all take ours black, please." The leader of the bunch replied. She started to poor coffee into their mugs. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Kat," she replied.

"Kat," he replied back. He continued to stare at the woman in front of him. Despite being with child, she _was _definitely cute. She had perfect glossy pouted lips, and her eyes were big and round with long black eyelashes. Her cheeks were naturally blushed from the extra blood flow coursing through her body from her pregnancy, and the pink dyed hair and lip piercing intrigued him. He briefly glanced back down toward her belly. He confirmed again with himself that she was cute, but he also hoped she wouldn't go into labor while he was dining there either. Sure he had read numerous text books about labor, delivery, and postnatal care, but he had never actually delivered any babies and wasn't about to start today.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Kat, when are you due?"

"Three more weeks!" She said sighing.

"Who gave you that date?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"My doctor did. Who else?"

"Well, I can guarantee that you'll deliver much sooner." He said with a confidant grin.

The girl just eyed him. _I can't believe he's so rude! _She looked away from him and finally made her way to his mug to begin to fill it up. "Ugh!" Spilling coffee everywhere, Kat had dropped the coffee pot onto the table, doubling over in pain. "Are you alright, Miss?" The man stood up quickly grasping her arm to help her stand. "I'm fine. Just some slight cramping."

"How long has this been going on!?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "Like I'm going to tell a stranger my personal info! You're are being very rude, Sir!"After the pain subsided, the girl stood up straight and yanked her arm away from the man. "I'm fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back with your menus!" She huffed as she stormed to the back of the counter.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy?! He's getting all up in my personal space!" I whispered angrily to Josh, noticing the man with the hat still eying me from a distance. Josh just stood there with a wide eyed glare; his skin turning a pale white complexion. "What's the matter with you?" I ask.

"D-D-Dark Doctor." He stuttered.

"What?!" I asked again not understanding where he was getting at.

"The Dark Doctor, AKA the Surgeon of Death! That's...T-Trafalgar Law!" He exclaimed to me grabbing a piece of paper and holding it to my face. The paper was a wanted poster. The posters are sent out in newspapers around the world to warn the world of dangerous pirates. From the looks of the large bounty on his head, it was perceived he was very threatening pirate. Trafalgar had still been watching from a distance, but now showed a wide smile across his face. He must have known what I was looking at. My face starting to flush red, I begin feeling extremely annoyed. I decided to make it known that I was crumpling up the poster, and threw it into the trash bin. "I'm not scared of that...N-ugh!" There it goes again! The rock hard abs pulling me down again! This is really starting to get painful!

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, I try to keep it together, but my sad attempts don't seem to be working any longer. Before I'm able to relax for more than a few minutes, the contractions come on again feeling even more intense this time. This time I fall to the floor, and scream in agony.

"Are you okay, Kat!?" Josh yells out to me. I grab my taught belly and try desperately to will the pain to stop. Suddenly, the man called Trafalgar Law hops over the table, and kneels next to me. All I do is stare desperately into his gray eyes, and ask, "What's happening to me?!"

"You're going into labor!"

I stare at him in disbelief. "Impossible! The doctor said I still have three weeks left until I..."

"He was wrong." He cut me off, "Where is your closest hospital?"

"It's about fifty miles inland from here." I breathed hard.

"Why aren't you closer to the hospital preparing for delivery day?!"

"I wasn't supposed to deliver for three more weeks!" I yelled back at him.

Trafalgar then sighed while rolling his eyes. I couldn't make out what he said when he mumbled, but I think he mouthed, "Why me?"

He turned to the white bear, "Bepo! Go fetch my medical bag!"

The large white bear nodded to his captain before running out the door. The few customers that were there had run up to the counter to see what the commotion was about. Trafalgar Law did not seem to be fond of an audience though. "Shachi. Penguin. I need you two to get everyone out of here," he said to them while taking some white latex gloves out of his pocket, and pulling them over his hands. The audible snap he made after getting the last glove on made me gulp with nervousness. He just smiled at me again with that sadistic grin. The audience that was once there, including Josh had been cleared away, just leaving me, the two men, and the Dark Doctor. I'm in trouble.

Before anymore time had passed, the bear was back with a large black bag with the same smiley design imprinted in yellow on the side. The Dark Doctor started rummaging through his bag. "Shit." He said, barely audible. "What?" I ask.

"I don't seem to have any pain killers here! At least, ones that you can use that won't mentally or physically harm the baby!"

I take a moment to let that thought settle in, and gulp hard. "It's fine. I can get through this. I'm fine. I'm...AHHH!" The pain shoots through my abdomen again, but this time I can feel it in my back and shooting down to my toes. I start to involuntarily shake my body, and urge the doctor, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Kat! Look at me! You need to breathe! You need to take small breaths in and let out longer exhales. Shachi!" He yelled to his subordinate.

"Aye!?" The man responded in surprise.

"She needs a guide to help her breathe through the pain! You're going to be the one to guide her!"

"But, Captain. Can't you use your Shambles technique on her and take the baby out that way?"

"We could, but she would still feel the pain as if the baby was still inside. Just like when I cut someone up and they're able to feel they're body parts fully…"

I start to feel faint at his explanation.

"…she has to do this herself! Now help out or you'll be cleaning the sub with a toothbrush tonight!" He commanded again. Not wanting the cruel punishment, the man with the green hat got down on his hands and knees and started to guide me into breathing techniques. Short inhales with longer exhales. Despite the enormous physical pain I was enduring, I managed a giggle at him before another huge contraction took my breath away.

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed, with tears streaming down my face. Sweat was starting to pour from my temples, and slid down my neck. My body was still violently shaking from both exhaustion, and shock. Penguin held my body up from the back, while Trafalgar stared at me blankly waiting for my contraction to subside. "What?! What's going on?!" I asked short of breath.

"Look. You need to let me check your cervix to see how far dilated and effaced you are."

"My what? You have to what?!" I asked in disbelief. He held up his first two fingers, and I immediately knew what he was about to do. "Oh, no you don't! You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you anywhere near that area!"

"Well, then I'm done. Let's pack up and go men!" He calmly called to his group.

"Wait! You can't just leave me hear by myself!"

"Then you need to stop telling me what I can and can't do!" He yelled at me again. I looked away from him and then hesitantly looked back up and gave him a slight nod of my head. He removed my boots, and gently and quickly pulled my leggings down and off of my legs. My panties were exposed to the world. Even Shachi and Penguin looked away in embarrassment as he finally removed the last bit of cloth that covered my most sacred area. I closed my eyes, and turned my head away ready for him to invade. To my surprise, he was very gentle and extremely professional about it. In fact, it wasn't uncomfortable like my own doctor made me feel. He let one finger enter first, then the other one to make sure he was able to reach the area he needed.

"You're already about 100% effaced, and dilated to about 10cm. After he removed his fingers the added pressure that he had placed on my cervix caused it to explode warm liquid out my vaginal orifice. My water had broken. Bepo, who had been standing to the side, quickly covered his mouth and ran out of the area. I could hear him vomiting from here. Another painful contraction brings me into focus again.

"Miss Kat. I need you to push on your next contraction. You're going to have this baby within the next hour!" He commanded again.

Nodding my head, I spread my legs wide and with the next contraction I bared down, pushing with all my strength. My breathing comes back harsh and I take a few breaths to prepare for the next push. My abdomen starts to harden like a rock again, and I bare down once more. My face flushed red from the pressure entering my pelvic girdle. My breathing comes back again. A few more breaths and the process starts up again, until finally he says, "the head is starting to crown." Oh, and I feel it too! The raging fire that burns the vaginal walls around my child's enormous head! "Oh my God!" I scream out in pain. Shachi, who had been giving me breathing cues, faints at the site of the baby stretching me open to the fullest capacity.

"Just one or two pushes and you'll have him out!" He urged me on again.

I bare down one last time making sure I take a deep breath in. I have decided...this baby is coming out right _now_! With the last big push the baby's head manages to emerge from me. Law takes a syringe from his bag and suctions fluid from the infant's mouth. "Now give me one more little push." He said. I nodded, and pushed until the baby's shoulder emerged after the head. After that, Law was able to stick one finger underneath the child's armpit and pull the rest of the tiny bloody body out.

Law took the syringe and continued to suction the infant's mouth some more until a pink color started to overpower the blue hue that the baby was colored. Then the first tiny whimper could be heard with a loud squeaky scream following right after. The infant's cry filled the cafe'. Shachi; now awake from being passed out, stared at his comrade Penguin. Then the two men stared at the tiny child wailing in their captain's arms. "It's so beautiful!" They both cried in tandem; tears flowing from their eyes as if they were trying to win a crying contest with the newborn.

Law then handed the child to Bepo, and began removing his hoodie from his body to cover up the baby's naked body. Satisfied with the healthy pink color of the newborn, Law had Bepo hand the baby over to me. "It's a girl," he said to me. After hours of coping with immense pain, the embarrassment of being exposed, and the exhaustion from pushing a watermelon sized object out through a nickel sized opening I begin to cry inconsolably. I take my baby girl from the bear's large paws.

"There's one more thing that I need to do, Miss Kat," he said to me in a serious tone of voice. I looked at him with a questionable face. "You need to deliver the placenta. Don't worry. It should be a lot easier than pushing out a baby," he said trying to make me feel at ease. I nodded in agreement. He then began to gently massage my gelatinous like belly that had just housed my baby for nine months. Though he was being gentle, it was still pretty uncomfortable. "N-ugh," I wince. "Now Miss Kat…"he began as he sat back down in between my legs, "…give me one more little push." I bare down for the last time and let the slimy thing slip out and into his hands. After cutting the umbilical cord from the baby, Law placed the flattened, wrinkled purple organ into a medium sized trash bag. Bepo couldn't take much more of that site, and ran off again with audible vomiting in the background.

I bring my baby up to my face and kiss her small warm cheeks. She responded with a toothless yawn, melting my heart instantly. After everyone had cleaned up, Law had Shachi and Penguin bring back a gurney to wheel us back to my home and let us rest comfortably in my own bed. After I had got done feeding my daughter I placed her; now swaddled in a blanket, down beside my body. I instantly felt euphoric and felt an inevitable burst of sleepiness come over me. Before I drift off to sleep, the infamous Surgeon of Death knocks before entering my bedroom. Though today, secretly I had dubbed him The Surgeon of Life. He helped me immensely. The opposite of what had been rumored about him in the papers.

"Thank you." I whisper to him finally starting to nod off with a small smile. He walks over to us two sleeping girls, and bends down to give me a light kiss on the cheek. He then looked down and gave the sleeping newborn a kiss on the cheek as well, causing the corners of her lips to turn up into a smile. Law couldn't keep himself from smiling in return.

The next day, I awoke to a beautiful spring morning. It was only me and my beautiful little girl in our home. I put my baby to my breast to fill her tiny tummy with milk once again. After about twenty minutes, I lay her back down on the bed. _Newborns sure sleep a lot._ I then decide to take this moment to freshen up a bit. Brush my teeth, comb my tresses, and dress into fresh comfortable clothing. As I step out into the living room, I find a couple notes sitting on my dining room table. I lift them up to read:

_Dear Miss Kat,_

_I'm glad I got to meet you and help to deliver your daughter for you. You have given me a new perspective on the preciousness of life. Unfortunately, I cannot stay here any longer. I am a wanted pirate with a bounty, and have dreams that I must fulfill. By the time you finish this letter I will be setting off to The New World. I hope someday we get to meet again._

_P.S. - I have left you one more important piece of information on the next note._

_Yours Truly,_

_Trafalgar Law_

_Yours truly? _A slight pink glow highlights my cheeks. He thinks I'm his? I start to swoon like a teenager in love for the first time, and hug his letter close to my body. I want to know the next piece of information he left! I excitedly turn the page over, only to drop my jaw in utter disappointment. The note was a bill ...for 10,000 Beli. I angrily shake my fist into the air…

"Trafalgar Law! You evil son of a bitch!"


End file.
